Shopping
Intro A general overview of the best options regarding the buying and selling Inventory Items. If you find any of the affirmations above controversial, you can add your own opinions between parenthesis. It would add more points of view to the player. __TOC__ * Take all the stuff you can find on the roadSee the Secrets and collectibles page.. * Don't rush for stuff. You can survive with bad stuff (lostone2: at least to a point, remember that you can spend the Sx without worries), you can wait to find better for free. Simon started the Devil's Pass optional dungeon in Iron armorOf course your first move should be a rush for Lustplate armor.. * Don't bother to buy potions. You can find many (included Goos) and you have skills to heal your group. Even sleeping can do a "Revive" or remove poison. I used 3 antidotes, 2 revival potions and 1 healing potion so far. UPDATE: I had bought 2 Orc Potions in Yarra's Path but Orcent is a special case since he takes huge amount of damage from enemies. * Sell all the gear of categories lower that the one that you're using at the momentFor example, if everybody wears Steel Armor you should sell the Iron ones.. * Keep stuff as long as you can't buy it. I have kept Simon starting gear even if it's bad because it's unique (lostone2: seeing that Simon is a practical man, I'm confident that you can sell it). * Keep most accessories (at least one item of each) just in case they can be useful laterFor example against a monster without special powers.. * Keep one Iron Shield (since it doesn't have an AGI penalty) for Simon (or other characters) just in case. UPDATED: in Aka's path, you will find a Rune ShieldIn the weapons shop of the Lower town. that not only doesn't decreases AGI, but it increases slightly that statIt will be specially useful for Carina and Nalili.. (BetatesterFP: made Simon's path with 2 iron Shields since Simon is not supposed to have access to Rune Shield). * Shops where you can't sell items do non standard prices (cheaper or more expensive) so be careful with them. * Except for Orc stuff, you can evaluate the base price of an item by doubling the selling price. * Grinding is bad. Time is a useful resource too. Chapter 1 Forest * Nothing to buy here. Feroholm * Nothing to buy here. Merchant Camp * Consider buying one Steel Sword and one Steel Dagger before the fight in the hall. Only one dagger because Aka will have her custom blade later. On the other hand, you will be able to find a steel dagger in the Fortress of Chapter 2 before the Orc AttackAnd you can expect to find a steel sword during the Orc attack.. Later orcs at fortress battle can drop a random steel sword. In the Hole part you will find a steel sword and yes you can wait so far. * The Potion seller is a crook, don't buy anything there. Stineford A place for your first shopping spree. Remember to do some missions when you're low on cashFor example raiding the slaver's house.. Thief in Bar * Buy four Thief Pins before doing the quests: the Stineford's mine or closing the slavers' warehouse, this is the only place you can buy them in Stineford, very helpful with the Spider dungeon and many other venomous animals. Bear in mind that you can buy them later in Aram without the 10 % increase. * Buy nothing else here, he's a crook. Jewelry Store * A Mage Hat for Robin before going to the Academy can be a good addition. You will find Powerful headgear for Robin during Aka's path. So you can stick with leather hat too. Armor Shop * A Steel Shield for Hilstara, help a lot during the visit to the infested house. Since you will be able to have a Tower Shield for free in Aka's Path I do not recommend to buy one there, even if it's handy Hilstara can tank the spiders with a steel shield, and Simon can stays with an iron one for the moment. You will be able to buy Rune Shield during Aka's Path that are better than steel shield, so you can opt to stick with Iron ones. The fight will be trickier but doable. * Ore for Aka for 750Sx. Weapon Shop * A place where you can buy Warrior Pins but no real need to do so. Spare your money here. * Manufacturing Dagger for Aka. Magic Item Shop * Two Mage's Pins before fighting in sewersYou can find one free in sewers and use a slave pin for your fourth member Yarra.. * Enchantment for Aka's Dagger for 1500Sx. Bunny Shop * It is the only place where you can buy a Healer's RibbonYou won't have access to its inventory in chapter 2. until Simon's Path. But it isn't an interesting piece of equipment, compared to future Slave Collars so I would pass on it (lostone2: I'm undecided in this one.) Red Cape Inn * You can buy all the alcohols here. No usage for now but I bought one of each just in case (lostone2: I don't think that they will be useful at all). Whores (optional) * 500 Sx for the noble oneTo maximize Yarra's relationship points and minimize Aka's.. * 100 Sx for the succubus in brothelIt unlocks the possibility to make Qum work in the brothel.. Succubus Tower * A butplug for Yarra and/or QumGreat for fighting. and handcuffs for QumIncrease drastically her utility in fight, not for the damage but for the lust stun.. * Only place where you can buy handcuffs until Yarra's Path. Yhilin I wouldn't recommend to do any shopping in chapter one there. It's better if you wait until Chapter 2. Outskirt Shops * Nothing remarkable to buy there, but it's the only place where you can sell stuff in Ari-YhilinaYou won't find any other places until you start Aka's path.. Chapter 2 Yhilin Don't forget to check the travel timer page to do an efficient route, there is no a good vs a bad path, choose in function of your own priorities. Premium steel * A Durge sword for Simon (Simon Path has hard fights). Before 0.17.3 I used to recommend to buy 2 dwarven helms . It's not the case anymore since you will find equivalent in the arford chapter and hilstara will have a custom helm. Buy one if you will not invest in premium steel at the end of chapter 1 and will not have the Hilstara's helm when you return there. Stineford Magic Shop * Buy one Fire staff, and choose between one Ice staff and one Thunder staff. You may buy the three but you may lack some money later. Unless you have invested in Stineford's Magic Shop you can delay the buying of the second one until Aka's Path in the Square Magic Shop. (I prefer the Ice Staff +10 DEF because you will have a powerful Robe with plenty of magic defense but few physical defense). * Now that the 4 paths are published no need to buy extra Mage's Pins for the moment, you have enough with no need for switching inventory. Succubus Village * Some succubus stuff but nothing remarkable or that you need. You can buy a second butt plug for Qum here for 1000 Sx. Not a priority since you will be able to buy one later if you're low on cash. Aka's Path For shopping purpose, I recommend to do Aka's path (lostone2 here: I concur) first because of the free Tower Shield for Hilstara and many, many interesting items. And since the groups co-exists in Yhilin for some time you can say that they give it to others just before leaving. On the Yarra Path you will not have the opportunity to buy items In Yhilin for Yarra or Qum so if you want some do Aka's path first. I chose to equip Aka with the found Dwarven Armor and a Dwarven Helm since fights are tough and Aka doesn't have plenty of HP and she can't use shields. For Robin, I chose Freezing Staff, Mystic Sphere, Mage Hat, Silk Robe. Since this path has the toughest fights of the 3 paths I put my best gear on Altina, Burning Staff, Shimmering Bracelet, Crown of Lust and Ancient Lingerie. Square Area * Alchemy stuff for 1150 Sx. * The only item I recommend to buy is a Warrior's Pin, useful for the second fight in the fight club. I don't like to rely on luck. You can give Barrier Pin to Aka since Simon doesn't need it. So no need to buy a Warrior Pin anymore. Lower Town * In the Magic Shop of this area, there is a Battlestaff that can be useful if, for whatever reason, you still have one of your mages equipped with the basic Shining Sceptre an don't want or can't buy an elemental Staff (lostone2). Not so useful because his biggest bonus is ATK and mages are bad with thatEven a resisted spell does more damage.(betatester). AWC has suggested using it on Carina, as she has no offensive spells. House Rose The shop in this area has some exclusive Equipment & Weapons but simply checking the list of prices you can see that this guy is expensiveAbout a 20% higher than average.. Many interesting items in this path, hard choices to make, most have no instant use so for the moment I just say wait and see: * Rune Shield: a +80 total shield with no penalties for only 2500 Sx. I will take one for Simon as soon as he comes back. Carina can use it too and is better than the holy shield. * For my part, I'd also add a Rune Armor, if you can't get it for free, as its MDF is slightly higher than Dwarven's. * An additional mystic sphere (+70) or a Thug Orb (+80 including a +20 DEF rare for mages) for 5000 Sx. Needs field testing to know which one is better. * Mystic Robe is an interesting item but you may find other interesting items for 12 000 Sx. (lostone2 here: if your Altina version is the saner one, you get one free set of Iron Robes plus the Silk Robes from the Infested House. That means that you can get 4250 Sx by selling them, so you can buy this for only 7750 Sx). * Even if it's overpriced a Barrier Pin for 15000 Sx. Immunity to most everything is priceless. The true price of the item is 5000 Sx so it's very overpriced. * A durge knife for Aka: **(lostone2: from my point of view you should have it already, but if that is not the case, you definitely need it on this path). **(betatester: done the path with Aka's dagger and iron one pair with no defeat so it's useful but not needed so far I wait for cheaper durge weapons or advanced customized weapons). * Fire, Ice and Lightning Charms are useful but overpriced. * Master's staff for 25000 Sx, overpriced by 5 000 but very cool Elemental resistance. * A new item, the Mana Wine is available for 500 Sx. Useless except for alcohol collection. It restores a small amount of mana and it's useful for Simon, as he can't get drunk. =Updates = :With release 0.14, until we have a better view of the future, and free stuff, I recommend to buy one Mystic SphereFor Altina., 2 Runic Shields (for Carina, Nalili and Simon)For Simon and Nalili I will not use it, just bought it if we can't do shopping when he returns.. I chose Robin for the Otherworldly Robes since she has only one armor category to choose from (Robes) and Altina has 2: Robes and Sexy (under)wear. Also Robin's roommate said she needs a new dress. :Update with 0.15: You can't go back to square shops or square locations during reunion. You may buy a steel armor for Nalili if you lack one with a 10% discount if you invest or have invested in Premium Steel (it's better than her special armor, but I suspect an upgrade of her armor soon, or simply give the Silk/Mystic Robes to Carina and give the armor to Nalili and hope for the best). :Update with 0.17.3: I recommend to buy 3 runic shields and nothing else since you will find a free thug orb (a roughly equivalent of mystic orb) :Update 0.19.3 you can gain access to the shops after Yhilin battle (if the quarters aren't destroyed) Megail's Path Equip Hilstara and Carina with Mage Pins and Varia with a Slave Pin (lostone2: another option is to equip the three with Thief Pins, most of the monsters here use Poison attacks). They have plenty of HP and can withstand some rounds under poison but they need their skills to fight. Varia and Carina should be equipped with Steel Tier (or better) for the fights in this section. Yhilin Premium steel * A Durge Sword for Varia since, more or less, she will be the only one who will strike in this part. * If you won a Full Plate Armor during the Orc's attack use it for Hilstara and give the Steel Armor to Varia. Else, just buy an Steel Armor for Varia. Aram Bounty Hunter Office * You can buy Thief's PinIf you chosen not do it before.. At least the price is at 1000 here. * You can buy the office for 20000 Sx. To be able to do this investment, you should start with at least 5000 SxIf you don't feel like selling valuable gear and/or weapons.. Yarra Path In this part you will find an Orc MerchantFunny dialogs ahead. that sells Orc's items for Orcent who can't use normal items. I bought an Heavy Orc Armor, an Heavy Orc Helm, an Heavy Orc Shield and an Orc Cleaver. The total cost of the purchases are 4704 Sx. I don't buy a Orc Charm since you can get it for free. I also buy some Orc PotionsThey are useful during the Mage Fight and sometimes during the fight against the Chosen.. You may win with his starting gear but it's an occasion to equip Orcent with the best Equipment that you can get. Since the selling price for orc gear is 1 Sx keep the starting gear. In the hidden succubus village you will also find: #A bar: Here you will find a new alcoholic beverage, Lust Wine, an unknown item so far. No need to buy any even for collection since you can get 3 for free in Simon's Path. #A succubus shop with new succubus stuff Like the useless and expensive heavy vibrator.. My advice for this shop: * Even if you can buy whips there don't do that since you will get a better one at the end of this path for Yarra and can give the Brutal Whip to Qum. * if you got only one buttplug: buy a second one for Qum there for 1000 Sx for the fight against the Chosen, since Qum needs to be at her best and able to revive people ASAP. * if you haven't invest in the cache and don't want to do this at reunion: Buy a Charm of Perversion for 1000 Sx that gives the "Masturbate+" skill. Not so useful for the momentA lust preserver is a better item with actual fights with lust problems and the accessory slot can give resistance or immunity more useful. but you should have one since it can open new tactics. Simon Path There's a huge store for succubus there with plenty new stuff (Succubus Accessories, Succubus (under)wear, Succubus Headgear). In the arena you will find a potion seller and a whip sellerIf you had done a good job on Yarra's route, there is very little point on this one for, as you should have a Worn Whip for Yarra and Brutal Whip for Qum and Nalili don't use Whips.. Some items of interest: * Rage Cuffs: 8500 Sx can be useful for a close-combat succubus. * Ravishing Lingerie (a +160 item): 19000 Sx. I will wait to see if you can get it for free (I managed to have the money to buy one). * Property Collar: could be useful for both Yarra and QumIt increases basically the MAG stat., but not for Nalili. * Chainmail bikini is cool but very expensive for a +90 item and you should have one free and no need for another one for now. Steel Armor is a better option for Nalili for only 3000 Sx (+10 MDF compared to chainmail bikini). You can do her path with her armor so wait and see. * Even if the Revealing Negligee is fine (+90) stick with Sexy Lingerie (+110) for similar stat bonus and only a fraction of the price. * A buttplug for Nalili for 1000 Sx because switching this kind of items between people is non-hygienic. *I suggest that you consider the possibility to sell both Princess Armor and Sexy Sword, specially if you have enough Durge Swords. Reunion * Hilstara can have her custom helm for 5000 Sx if you have invested in Premium Steel at the end of Chapter 1/ start of chapter 2. * As suspected you can't go back to square locations and districts shops during reunion part. Ardford * The first shop with 2 handed weapons if you're interested in them (but if you can use a shield use Runeshield instead of a 2 handed weapon) * There's may new items to buy but none are really interesting (you'll find many free interesting items during the quests) Chapter 3 Yhilin Battle * Before Yhilin battle you have the opportunity to buy items but unless you're desperate or if you know for sure that the battle will be a disaster don't buy anything there because most items are more expensive. * You will be able after the battle to have access to all the shops available during Aka's path if quarters aren't destroyed. See this section to see my advices on items. Elven Kingdoms of Gheldaron and Darghelon * Some very interesting items (and you can have some for free like the Sylvan Claw for Varia or the Sylvan Cloak for Carina) * The shady guys shop needs that you have the basics of elf language to reveal * Even if the slime shop has the less expensive slime items for now they are still more expensive than their potion equivalent * Depending of the side you have chosen you gain Sylvan Glove or Sylvan Gauntlet for free. Consider buying the one you haven't got for 10,000 Sx * Even if the Sylvan Dagger can be an alternative for Durge Dagger it lowers Aka's defense and Aka needs all the defense she can get. * Sylvan Sword is also an alternative to Durge Sword most likely for Simon as he can decrease his defenses a little. But you should be with a Durge Sword so that may not not worth it since you shouldn't give it later to Varia or Nalili since defense is their weaknesses. * Poison Staff is a good staff for Carina, relatively cheap 9000 Sx, good bonuses but mainly a Poison Attack. This can give some offensive powers to Carina in a fight. * Savant's Cloak can be an alternative to Sylvan cloak for Carina even if it's a very expensive one 21,000 Sx can't be easily founded it may worth the cost * Don't buy any rare ingredient until you need it. With 0.21.2 update you will only need one for 3000 Sx * Buy 1 king's leaves available in a shop (1000 Sx needed) * With 0.21.2 update no need to buy a bow since nobody can use it (you can have 3 longbows and 1 heavy bow for free) References Category:Guides